Flash memories are widely used memory devices in flash based storage, portable storage devices, or multimedia storage systems. Larger capacities and density are increasingly required. Typically in a conventional storage system the flash memory (typically in the form of a TSOP package) is soldered onto the printed circuit board (PCB). This method not only poses a design challenge, but also lacks expandability and manufacturability.
Prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,551, introduces a stackable connector which allows for stacking several memory card connectors. The connector has a housing which consists of a base, side walls, beams, and a slot to receive the memory card. The terminals are supported by the base of the housing. There are also ledges which align the connector to a connector above and/or below it.
While this prior art addresses the stackable connector with reduced thickness, it did not address the potential terminals being damaged or bent by the memory card that is inserted between the top and bottom row of terminals (due to the way the terminals structure).
The prior art has the slot to receive the memory card, but it also did not address the way to lock the memory card in place.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method that addresses the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.